


Hold On Tightly

by Dollycookie6



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Short, Valenfield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollycookie6/pseuds/Dollycookie6
Summary: Chris and Jill have been through hell. The mansion, Wesker.....and now Chris is paying the price emotionally. But he loves Jill and that he is sure of.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, valenfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Hold On Tightly

Chris Redfield looked at his knuckles that were now bloodied; sometimes his rage took over him. He had moved to forests to escape humanity but everything surrounding him stung, no matter how much he tried to ignore his mind.  
"Chris?" A soft voice echoed through the trees. He took a deep breath and followed the sweetness of the voice back to the secluded cabin that he called home.  
There standing at the door, her arms folded, stood Jill Valentine; his former BSAA partner and his now wife. He balled his fists up, trying to hide his self inflicted injury, but Jill was observant. She sat him at the dining table and wiped his hands of the blood and pulverized tree trunk. He couldn't speak, he was used to the silence that followed his outbursts, and so was Jill. But she loved him and didn't mind the quiet as long as Chris was safe. 

Chris couldn't word how grateful he was for Jill but she was always there for him, despite her own struggles. They were both traumatized people existing together. When he had found her after Wesker, she spent days upon days crying.  
He remembered enveloping her in a hug; just holding her for hours because he didn't want to lose her again.  
Chris winced as she dabbed antiseptic over his wound, but she soothed him with her humming.  
"There." She said, wrapping a bandage around his hand. She grinned softly at him and stood up, walking to the kitchen counter.  
"Sorry." Chris whispered, his voice cracking from the tears he was holding back.

Jill leaned her back against the counter, staring at the man before her.  
"I love you." She replied.  
Jill went over to Chris, sitting on his lap, pulling him into her and nuzzling her face into his stubbled neck. This encouraged a grin from Chris who took this as an invitation to lift her over his shoulder, warranting a laugh from Jill as she protested playfully. He carried her to the couch in their living room and laid her down, climbing on top of her, peppering kisses over her face and collarbones.  
Then his phone buzzed in his pocket.  
Ugh....  
He paused his affections, pulling his phone from his jean pocket as Jill plucked at the buttons of his shirt in anticipation.  
Chris stared at the phone screen and pulled himself up from the couch and away from Jill's touch.  
"Well, what does it say?" Jill asked, noticing the numbness in his expression creep back in.  
"They want to brief me on another mission." He explained.

Jill was used to Chris leaving, she missed him when he was gone and knew from her own experience how awful it was to be in action. It was why she retired; she wanted normalcy. She was sick of adding onto everything that she had went through, she wanted to heal. She felt selfish and had to convince herself that it was the right decision. Chris had thought about retiring too but he was, in her opinion, a better person than she was down to his core; he would die as long as he knew he did his best to protect the innocent. He was brave, even at the expense of his psyche.

But he had not been back for long. They still had so much to do before he went back to battle; they had picnics, and beach trips, and he even said he wanted to go to the shelter to help her pick out a kitten to keep her company. He was tired, she knew him well.  
"Don't go." She whispered into his ear, kissing the nape of his neck.  
He wasn't receptive like he was a couple of seconds ago; he glared at the wall contemplating everything.  
"I have to go." Chris responded, his voice cold and emotionless.  
Chris could barely look at his wife and her pleading ice blue eyes because it made him ill; all he did was let her down.

He ambled into their bedroom, looking out of the window at the outstretch of trees surrounding their house and it felt like the air had been knocked from his lungs as he thought of that helicopter ride home after the mansion. But the cities didn't ease his mind much better, they reminded him of the sickly civilians that he had failed too.  
He jumped as he felt Jill's arms snake around his waist.  
"Don't..... don't do that." He shouted out of shock but neither of them moved her arms away because they both needed the comfort.  
"I think you should tell them you need time." She stated.  
"I can't." Chris replied.  
"Why?" Jill asked.  
This time Chris moved from her grasp, leaning his sore hands against the wall, back still turned to her. He felt like he was going to burst into tears; a flood of everything that he kept buried inside himself.  
"You won't get it. Nobody will get it. I need to do this. For me. For the world." He said, his body shivering from the overwhelming emotion. "Please."  
Jill was not one to let him to stay isolated, as much as he wanted her to.  
"Of course I get it. But maybe I need you. And maybe you need you. The world will not stop because you recovered." She blurted.

For some reason, this was what made him turn his head to look at her; God, he loved Jill, but she would never understand the burden that grew heavier and heavier.  
"You need to let me go." He gulped. "You need someone that's going to be there for you and Jill, I can't be. And I am sorry. And I love you enough to want you to feel protected."  
"What are you say-"  
Chris kissed Jill passionately, pinning her against the wall he had just been leaning on, his arms wrapped around her figure.  
"Chris......" Jill's eyes brimmed with tears.  
"Jill, from the first time I met you, I loved you. You're strong, and smart, and beautiful, and everything wonderful in this world. It's why I married you." Chris sighed, wiping her tears with his thumb. "But I am not the Chris I was. As much as you try to save me......you can't."  
"I am not letting you leave me forever." Jill insisted. "You didn't leave me when you could have."  
Chris kissed her forehead, lingering and taking in everything about that moment.  
"And I love that about you." Chris replied. "You're my Jill, always."  
Jill held onto Chris, soaking his shirt with her tears, though he didn't mind too much; he soaked her cloth with blood, fair is fair.

He wanted to burn her into his memory; everything about her. He thought of her as he boarded the helicopter to put his life in danger again. He looked at his wedding ring, spinning it around between his fingers, hoping that she knew that if he was to lose his life, she'd be the last thing his mind would picture.  
Til death do us part.....  
Before he had left, he did as he had promised and had gone to the shelter with Jill. He remembered the look on her face when a meowing black cat walked over to her and she picked it up in delight. He hoped that she felt safe in his absence, that the cat eased some of her upset.  
The whirring of the helicopter blades as it lifted distracted his memories and the apathy returned to him. He wasn't lying when he said Jill couldn't save him but he knew she was why he still felt something other than anger and sadness. She was, in many ways, his saviour. He would never be able to vocalize that.


End file.
